


Writing Lines

by benjaminrussell



Series: Time Out [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Len's finally back on the Waverider but before anything else happens, there's something Mick has to tell him. Namely about the existence of Mick's teenage daughter.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Time Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736545
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Writing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be set before 'Zari, Not Zari' but the scenes with Lita since then have been too good not to reference. Just pretend the Loom of Fate stuff hasn't happened or has already been resolved. :P
> 
> Set towards the end of 'Time Out' but could be read by itself with just the knowledge that Len has just come back from the "dead".

“Lenny. There’s something I need to tell you.” As soon as they were alone in Mick’s room on the Waverider, Mick turned to his husband. He knew if he didn’t tell Len his news soon, Len would hear it from someone else on the ship because one of the various things the Legends weren’t good at was keeping a secret. Keeping a secret and knowing the appropriate time and place to break news to people.

“You’ve not gone and got sentimental on me, have you?” Len draped himself over Mick’s armchair and looked up at him, clearly analysing Mick’s expression and body language to work out if he needed to be worried. Mick wasn’t going to keep him waiting though, because he knew if he didn’t just blurt it out, he’d over think it and then choke on his words.

“I’ve got a kid.” That certainly hadn’t been what Len had been expecting if the complete lack of puns in reply was anything to go on.

“An encore appeared at my high school reunion-”

“Encore?” Len queried; his expression still shuttered so Mick couldn’t be sure what he was thinking.

“Someone from hell back on Earth causing a time aberration,” Mick explained before returning to his story, adding a pun of his own in the hope of cracking that blank expression.

“My old flame from before I went to juvie was there. She was killed, but the team managed to stop the Encore in the past and save everyone. We all went to the reunion party and me and Ali hooked up, but turns out we weren’t careful enough…” Mick had had enough to time to get used to the idea of having a kid now, and seeing as Ali didn’t regret having a daughter, he wouldn’t either. Even if Lita still resented him for not being there as she grew up.

“I found out about Lita because she posted a video online of her burning my books.”

“You had a one-night stand and now you’re a father,” Len summarised, looking suddenly a lot more comfortable. Oh, it was now clear to Mick – Len had been jealous because he thought Mick had moved on while he was ‘dead’, but wouldn’t have said anything _because_ he’d been gone and would have just sulked about it instead.

“Yeah. A father who wasn’t there.” Mick couldn’t help pulling a face at that.

“I don’t need to know anything about the situation to know that you’re not like either of our dads,” Len stated firmly, straightening up in the chair for the first time. The fact that he intuitively knew Mick’s deepest-seated worry was unsurprising, because unlike the rest of the Legends he’d heard Mick’s stories about his childhood and knew better than anyone the fear of turning into their parent. Mick didn’t want to have that conversation though, so he turned to the shelf behind him and pulled out the polaroids Ava had taken, flipping through them until he found the one of him and Lita about to go trick or treating.

“Here.” Mick held out the photo and watched Len’s look of delight as he spotted that Lita was dressed as a mini version of him.

“She looks pretty cool.” Len looked back up at Mick with a smirk. “Ice cold in fact.” Mick reached out to cuff Len around the head lazily, half for the pun and half just as an excuse to touch him. Len had been rather convincing back at Star Labs, and Cisco backing up his story hadn’t hurt, but knowing the truth and fully believing that his partner wouldn’t disappear again as soon as he turned his back were two different things.

“First time she was on the ship, she tried to convince me to go back to the start of the stock exchange and invest all my stash.”

“Do you hear that? I think it’s Rip rolling over in his grave.” Len snickered, whilst handing back the polaroid.

Mick put the photos away again, and then as he still had his back to his partner, he suggested, as if it wasn’t a big deal, “You can meet her next time she comes to visit. If you want.”

A soft footstep was all the warning he got (and that only because Len was considerate) before Len’s hand fell on his shoulder, the other man suddenly standing next to him.

“I’d love to.” They usually showed their affection for each other with actions instead of words, but this was an unusual circumstance after all. Len did then return to form however, pulling an unresisting Mick around to face him and leaning in slowly. Mick found himself with his arms full of his long missing partner, and then they were kissing for the first time in years.

It was messy and desperate and soon they were scrabbling at each other’s clothes.

It was perfect.


End file.
